


The Fire Between Us - A Negan One Shot

by EmberQueen900



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Jealousy, Language, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberQueen900/pseuds/EmberQueen900
Summary: It was not easy being married to Negan, having to share the man I loved with several other women. Knowing he could sleep with any one of them if he wasn’t in the mood for me. Up until now I had accepted this was the way my life was. Until one night I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine… and the punishment would be severe.





	The Fire Between Us - A Negan One Shot

Fresh air slapped me across the face as I stumbled outside of the factory. The world around me was fuzzy from the alcohol I’d been drinking all afternoon. It was Negan’s fault. He always left me here. Bored. Nobody to talk to except the other women, but they were all miserable. 

I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that when I opened them they would stop spinning for a minute but it was useless. A burst of flame in the darkness to my right startled me. I jolted to a halt and watch David lift a match to the clove cigarette hanging from his lips. As he stood in the shadows to the side of the door, the flickering light of the flame caressed his face.

He glanced up, caught me in his gaze, and froze. We stared at each other. My heart kicked into a mad beat, a combination of excitement and apprehension. Damn booze. He cursed suddenly, shaking out the match as it burned his fingers.

“Y/N.”  
I flinched at the sound of my name and David started to approach me. “It is you,” he said roughly. He dropped his clove smoke on the ground and crushed it beneath his shoe. “You should quit.” I heard myself say. “So you keep telling me.” He stood casually. “You uhh…” David pointed to the wine bottle in my hand, “you might want to go easy on that stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah” I waved my other hand at him, I’d heard it all before. But was else is a girl to do when your husband leaves you alone all day, won’t let you go outside and sleeps with several other women?

“I was hoping I’d get you alone like this.” David stepped towards me. I didn’t know what to say to that. I’d always felt an attraction between us but I put that down to the wine… and loneliness. I mean it was nothing like what I felt with Negan. Nothing more than a shadow of that, but it was there nonetheless.

I retreated back. “What’s wrong?” David asked. “I can’t…” I swallowed. “You know what he’d do to you if he found out..” 

“I know I just—” he exhaled sharply, running his hand through his hair, “—you’re so beautiful, and I hate that he can’t see how special you are, how different you are from the other women, is he good to you? is he gentle?”

Turning my head, I looked around for Dwight or Simon or anybody on patrol. Nobody was in sight. “David, I can’t—“ and then it happened. He kissed me. He had the softest lips, and he sealed them over mine and kissed me. By the time I registered what was happening he’d tightened his grip on my arms and I couldn’t move away. Couldn’t push him away. And for a brief span of time I didn’t want to.

I even kissed him back, because there was an attraction there and I guess it soothed me to think that I might actually be more than a convenient piece of ass, that or I was a lot drunker than I thought. He tasted like cloves, smelled like hardworking male, and he took my mouth with all the passion of a creative soul.

But in the end, it didn’t matter that he was getting this from me. It didn’t matter that I was flattered by his affection, that it was me he was thinking about. Nothing mattered because I loved Negan, and he was what I wanted.

"Oh you better be jokin'."  
I wrenched away with a gasp—  
—and faced Negan charging at a dead run, his speed unchecked as he rammed into David and took him down.

I stumbled back from the impact and the wine bottle escaped my grip, shattering on to the floor. The two men hit the asphalt with a sickening thud. Someone yelled. I turned and saw Simon crash through the doors and attempt to break them apart. I could do nothing. I stood frozen and silent, emotions twisting through me in a frenzied tangle. David was done for. In my stupid, selfish, drunk stupor I’d ended it all for David. If it wasn’t the iron he would certainly be killed, either way, the blood was on my hands.

Negan pinned David by the throat and pummelled his ribs with a relentless series of blows. He was like a machine, silent and un-stoppable. David grunted with each brutal impact and struggled to break free.

Simon leaped forward, reaching for Negan, only to scramble back as David wrenched to the side and the two men rolled. David swung his biceps bunching with his fist, but Negan ducked fluidly and retaliated with an uppercut that snapped David’s head back.

Shit.

Negan didn’t make a sound, not when he struck out and not when David landed a direct hit to his jaw. The quiet intensity of his fury was chilling. I could feel the rage pumping off of him, I saw it in his eyes. 

“Y/N,” Dwight grabbed my elbow, “you should leave, now.”

“You have to stop this.” I looked over Dwight’s face desperately. 

David swung and when Negan feinted to the side, Negan rammed his other fist forward, nailing David in the shoulder and sending him backward a few steps, it bought him enough time to face me. My stomach did somersaults as I saw the fury burning in his eyes.

“In my fuckin’ room, now.” He ordered harshly. The next thing I know I was being hauled away from the fight and upstairs to the dorms. 

Dwight led me into Negan’s room without a word and locked the doors on his way out. They wouldn’t open and no matter what I did, I couldn’t get them to unlock. I slumped onto the couch, my stomach churning and my palms damp… fuck.

I couldn’t sit still. My feet tapped, my body battling against restlessness so intense I felt like crawling out of my skin. I’d hurt Negan and through him, David, who’d done nothing more than care for me. And I had no good explanation for it. What was Negan going to do to me?

The thought that he might kill David triggered overwhelming panic. I was sick with worry. I had no idea Negan even thought I was worth the trouble. I still felt David’s mouth on mine. I scrubbed at my lips, wishing I could erase the last half hour of my life as easily. 

My heart stopped when I heard the lock un-click and Negan strode through the door. I stood instantly. My heart in my stomach and a lump in my throat.

“Negan—“  
“Don’t.” His voice whipped in anger, sending me recoiling and I stumbled back onto the couch. I watched him pour a glass of amber liquor and toss it back. I waited. My stomach churning with fear and grief. I caught sight of his knuckles stained with blood. I couldn’t bear to think of the mess he must’ve left David in.

He refilled his glass before dropping himself on the opposite couch before me. I wanted to ask him if David was okay or badly hurt… or alive. I wanted to ask how Negan was, if he was injured. But I couldn’t. His face was impassive, his eyes dark and bloodthirsty.

“What is he to you?” I looked at the ground, my hands fumbled together in my lap nervously. “A mistake.”  
His lips curled into a sneer. “You always kiss your mistakes like that?” My chest heaved as I tried to stem the need to cry. I shook my head violently. 

“You want him?” he asked tightly, before taking another drink.  
“No.. only you, I only ever want you Negan. It hurts.”

“Oh it hurts? It fuckin’ hurts? There are plenty of gals who would take your place and this is how you fuckin’ repay me?” His tone was clipped and icy.

My heart stung. I was desperate for his love and attention but also frustrated with having to share him all the time. “It’s not easy for me Negan, having to watch you with other women, knowing they touch you the way I touch you.” I bit back a tear. His eyes closed and his head fell back. I took the opportunity to crawl closer to him, my knees resting on the floor in front of his legs. I needed to bridge the physical distance between us at least.

“Has he made you come?”

How could he possibly think— “you’re the only one who can get to me like that. Make me forget where I am. Make it so I don’t care what’s happening as long as you’re touching me.”

“And you want him to make you feel like that? You want his fuckin’ dick in you? You want him to fuck you?” I cringed away from the horrible bitterness in his tone. The vicious nastiness. I knew how he felt, but it was an unfair card to play. He’d fucked his other wives dozens of times while I was sick with jealous fury. 

He straightened suddenly, leaning forward to rub his thumb roughly across my lips. “He’s had that pretty mouth.”

I grabbed his glass and drank what was left in it, hating the harsh taste and searing burn. I swallowed by force of will alone. My stomach roiled, protesting against the mixture of wine and bourbon. The heat of the alcohol spread outward from my gut. Negan sagged back into his seat, his hand rubbing at his eyes. I knew he was still seeing me kissing David, trying to figure out what to do with me. Dropping the glass on the floor, I surged between his legs and drunkly fumbled with his button fly.

He caught my fingers in an iron grip but kept his eyes covered with his hand. “What the fuck are you doin’?”

“Come in my mouth,” I begged, “wash it away for me.”

There was a long pause. He sat there, utterly still except for the heavy lift and fall of his chest. “Please, daddy. I’m sorry.” I knew he could never resist when I called him that. With a muttered curse, he released me, his hand falling limply to his side. “Do it.”

I rushed to get to him, my pulse pounding at the thought that he might deny me, reject me. The only help he gave me was a momentary lift of his hips, so I could yank his trousers out of the way. His big, beautiful cock was in my hands. My mouth. I moaned at the taste of him, at the warm and satiny softness of his skin. My tongue followed the thick veins coursing the length of him, licking him up and down.

I heard his teeth grind when I sucked him with long, drawing pulls, moans of apology and bliss vibrating in my throat. “Look at me.” He commanded. I released him only briefly, raising my head to look into his fierce eyes as a thin string of my saliva trickled down my chin. But his face remained impassive. It broke my heart that he was so silent, my vocal lover who always talked so dirty to me. Always told me what he wanted and needed. He was holding himself back, denying me the satisfaction of knowing I pleased him.

I continued pumping the thick root with my fist, I milked him, sucking on the plush crown, luring his pre-cum to the tip where I could lick it up with rapid flutters of my tongue. His thighs bunched, his breath came in fierce pants. I felt him coil tight and I went wild, double-fisting him, desperate to taste his thick spurt in my mouth when he took hold of my wrists and restrained my movements. I groaned as he purposely withheld me from him. I would’ve sucked him off for hours. He touched my lips with his thumb, smearing my spit and his pre-cum over and around the swollen curves.

“Naughty girls need discipline, you know the fuckin’ rules.” I swallowed hard. He pointed to his lap and I obeyed, leaning myself over him, his throbbing cock pushing into my hip. “Hands where I can fuckin’ see them.” I did as he said, my body quickening at his command. I’d do anything he wanted. I would prove to him that I was his and only his. I would atone however he needed me to so he’d know I wanted him. I placed my hands either side of my head ready to take my punishment.

Negan lifted my black dress above my rear and growled, “Where’s your fuckin’ panties Y/N?”. Shit, I forgot about that. “Is my girl walkin’ ‘round here with no fuckin’ panties on? For anyone to see? You're pushin' your fuckin' luck.” Without warning he laid the first slap on me, I jolted forward on his lap but he got me. His arm pressed onto my back to hold me steady while his other hand spanked me, and it hurt. It really hurt.

My breathing begins to slow from ragged gulps into long slow breaths. I can feel his cock twitching against my hip. But if anything it only makes him hit harder. It burns hot. Stings, too. Until the warmth begins to glow and tingle. “My naughty girl needs to be taught a fuckin’ lesson.” He grunts, every word highlighted by the thwack of his hand.

I squeal when he slaps my thighs, and that makes the burn start up afresh. My hair swishes around my face with every blow, and his knees press into my hips as I teeter on his lap. Negan spreads my burning cheeks and I let out a gasp as his fingers slip round to my swollen cleft. I feel him groan when he discovers how wet I am.

“My dirty girl loves gettin’ punished.” I throw my head back unable to prevent the moans escaping from me. “Does pissin’ daddy off turn you on?” 

“No!” Yes.

“Spread for me.” Negan pushed one of my legs up and I held it tightly to my chest, exposing my throbbing sex. He started rubbing my clit, moving in circles, then vertically through my cleft. My hips began rolling into his touch, my core clenching. I could come there and then, because that’s what Negan did to me. That was how insanely he turned me on. Nothing mattered when his hands were on me, his attention completely riveted to me. And only me.

He sank two fingers into me. Deep into my soaked sex and stayed there. The solid, unmoving penetration drove me wild. I ground my hips against his fingers, working toward the orgasm I wanted from him so desperately. He pulled out of me slowly and slapped my clit, forcing me to jolt at the sensation. “Take off the dress.” He ordered hoarsely. 

I complied to his command eagerly. I scrambled to stand in front of him and unzipped my dress, pushing it off. My bra followed. Negan abruptly caught my wrists and pulled me onto him. When I straddled him, he caught my hips and looked up at me. 

“Who do you belong to Y/N?”  
“You, Negan.”  
My nipples hardened when I spoke his name. “Always you.”

“Why the fuck did you kiss him?” The abrupt change in topic knocked me askew. My lower lip trembled. “I don’t know.” 

He reached up and fisted my hair, pulling back harshly forcing my chin into the air. I was aroused by the pose, as I was by everything about him. I wanted to see all of him. Feel his naked body against mine. I licked my lips, still able to taste him. 

“Take your shirt off.”  
His gaze narrowed. “Oh this isn’t fuckin’ for you.” I stilled, my heart racing in my chest. He was using sex against me. 

“Is this my punishment?”  
“I haven't fuckin' started yet."

Releasing me, I gripped his shoulder for balance and wrapped the fingers of my other hand around his cock. He was still hard, still throbbing. A muscle in his neck twitched as I stroked him in my fist, priming him. I placed the wide crest between the lips of my cleft, rubbing him back and forth, coating him with the slickness of my desire. My gaze never left his. I watched him as I teased us both, looking for any sign of the passionate lover I adored. He wasn’t there. A furious stranger glared back at me, daring me, taunting me with his detachment. 

I let the first thick inch push inside me, spreading me open. Then I slammed my hips down, crying out as he pierced me deep and stretched me almost unbearably.

“Jesus. Fuck.” He bit out, shuddering. “Goddamn it.”

His uncontrolled outburst spurred me. Digging my knees into the couch, I set my hands on his shoulders and lifted, pulling off him, my trembling sex clinging tightly. I pushed back down, the glide easier now that he was wet from me. I lifted again, slowly, making us both feel every nuance of the delicious friction. When I pushed back down, I tried to be as stoic as he was, but the sensation of fullness, the heated connection, was too exquisite to contain. I moaned, and he shifted restlessly, his hips moving in a delicious little circle before he could stop himself.

“You feel so good Negan,” I whispered, stroking his raging cock with my eager, aching sex. Sliding up and down. “You’re all I want, I was made for you.”

“You forgot that,” he bit out, his fingers digging into my plump ass as I rode him. 

“Tell me why you fuckin’ kissed him.”  
“I don’t know.” I rested my damp forehead against his, feeling the tears burning behind my eyes. “God, Negan. I swear I don’t know.”

He slapped my cheek. “Then shut up and make me fuckin’ come.” I straightened and leaned away from him. “Fuck you.”  
“Now you’re gettin’ the idea.” He growled. His voice was low and raspy, filled with warning, but his eyes were dark and desolate. Filled with pain that matched my own.

Reaching behind me, I set my hands on his knees. I arched my back and dragged my soaked sex along the rigid length of his cock, then slammed back down. I adjusted the angle, lifted and fell again, gasping at the feel of him. Mad as hell or not, my body worshipped him. Loved the feel of him, the sense of rightness that was there despite the anger. He reached to my neck and choked me while his raging cock continued to plunge inside me.

His breath was powering out of his lungs with every drive of my hips. His body was hot, so hot, radiating heat like a blast furnace. I pumped him with my hips. Taking the pleasure he refused to give me. I fucked him with everything I had, pounding myself onto his cock. His breath hissed out between his clenched teeth. I was wound so tightly, desperate for release from pleasing him. But he moved, grabbing me by the waist and stopping my movements. I choked off a scream when I realised he was deliberately preventing me from coming.

“Tell me why Y/N,” he growled. “Why!”

“I don’t know!” I yelled, trying to grind my hips onto him, pounding his shoulders with my fists when his grip tightened. Negan pushed to his feet, holding me pinned to his pelvis and everything shifted. He pulled out of me, flipped me to face away from him, then bent me over the edge of the couch with my knees on the floorboard. 

With one hand at the small of my back, holding me down, he cupped my sex and rubbed. Massaging his pre-cum into my cleft. My hips circled, seeking that perfect bit of pressure to get me off…

He kept it from me, deliberately. 

The pounding in my clit and the needy clenching of my empty core was driving me mad, my body hungry for release. He pushed two fingers into me and my nails dug into the black leather seat. He finger-fucked me leisurely, sliding lazily in and out, keeping me on the edge. His cock was lying within the seam of my ass. “Tell me fuckin’ why Y/N,” he crooned in my ear. “You fuckin’ knew I’d find you…”

My eyes squeezed shut, my hands clenching into fists. “I. Don’t. Know. Fuck! I don’t fucking know!”

His fingers pulled free and he spanked me. Hard. I winced at the stinging pain that grew hot on my cheek. “You better watch that fuckin’ mouth.” Then his cock was pushing into me. My sex spasmed around the delicious hardness, sucking him deeper. I heard his breath catch on a muffled groan, and then he was taking me. I cried with the pleasure of it, my entire body shivering with delight as he fucked me thoroughly, the wide head of his gorgeous penis rubbing and tugging at tender, hyper stimulated nerves.

“Yes,” I gasped, stretched tight with anticipation.

He pulled out at the first grasp of my sex and left me hanging on the precipice again. I screamed with frustration, fighting to get up and away from my lover who’d become the source of unbearable torment. He whispered in my ear like the devil himself. “Tell me why. Are you fuckin’ thinkin’ of him now? Wishin’ it were his cock fuckin’ your perfect little pussy?”

I screamed again. “You’re a sadistic, selfish son of a—“  
He was in me again, filling me, stroking rhythmically into my quivering core. Unable to stand it a minute longer, I struggled to reach my clit with my fingers, knowing a single stroke would have me coming violently.

“Nope.” Negan caught my wrists and held my hands behind my back, his thighs between my own, keeping my legs spread wide so he could sink deep. Over and over. The tempo of his thrusts unfaltering and relentless. 

I was thrashing, screaming, losing my mind. Bending over me, he gasped into my ear. “Tell me why Y/N.”

Fury boiled up inside me and spewed out. “Because you deserved it! Because you should know what it feels like! How bad it hurts, you self-centered asshole!” He stilled. I felt his breath heave out of him. My blood was roaring in my ears. 

“Finally, we get the fuckin’ truth.” His hips began to lunge again, his cock pumping into me as he reached a hand around to my throbbing clit and rubbed. I came with a hoarse cry of his name, my entire body convulsing in fierce tremors as the relief exploded through me. The orgasm lasted forever and Negan was tireless, extending my pleasure with the perfect thrusts I’d been so frantic for earlier.

Exhausted, my body went lax against the couch. I had nothing left to fight with, barely able to whimper when he rolled an aching nipple between his fingertips. He turned me and I collapsed into his arms, he lifted my back carefully onto the leather seat and my head lolled back in relief.

As worn out and overstimulated as I was, I still craved to possess him and to be possessed by him. I knew I always would. I covered my face with my hands, in capable of stopping him when he pushed my thighs apart and put his mouth on me.

“Oh don’t get too comfortable,” he growled at me, I dropped my hands down and caught his gaze, “I’m not fuckin’ finished with you yet.”


End file.
